


Happy Birthday, Kanaya!

by Hexsah, Music_Is_My_Muse (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexsah/pseuds/Hexsah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Music_Is_My_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta comes over to give Kanaya her birthday present, and some crazy shit goes down. ~A and L</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Kanaya!

**Author's Note:**

> You know how it goes. *example* is an action, ' example ' is a thought.

Kanaya: *Sitting in her living room, reading. She didn't mind that no  
one came over on her wriggling day, she was used to people forgetting  
that she has feelings just because she takes care of everyone else*

 

Nepeta: *Knocks on Kanaya's door excited to give her a wriggling day surprise.*

 

Kanaya:*looks up with a slight smiles and marks the page in her book before  
setting it down and answering the door* Oh, hello, Nepeta! What brings  
you here on this fine afternoon?

 

Nepeta: Hey Kanaya! I'm here beclaws I knew it is your wriggling day and just, you know thought I'd stop by and celebrate with you. *A slight unnoticeable olive blush begins in her cheeks.* 

 

Kanaya:*smiles* Why thank you! I'd love some company! Please, come in! *moves  
aside to let her in, shutting the door once she's inside*

 

Nepeta: So I wasn't sure what to get you but I hope this will all suffice, *Nepeta swiftly without giving her a chance to think, brings Kanaya into a kiss.*

 

Kanaya:*her eyes widen and a blush spreads across her cheeks. after a moment,  
she closes her eyes and kisses Nepeta back*

 

Nepeta:*Nepeta is relieved to feel Kanaya relax, and slips her arms around Kanaya and her tail gives a little shake of excitement.*

 

Kanaya:*pulls away, her cheeks a deep shade of jade* N-nepeta, um...

 

Nepeta:*The corners of her lips turn down.* I-i'm sorry did I do something wrong?

 

Kanaya: N-no, not at all! I'm just a bit surprised, I didn't think you were  
red for me... like I am you...

 

Nepeta:*Her lips perk back up and she looks into Kanaya's eyes.* Really!? Yay! *Nepeta pounces Kanaya and puts her hands on either side of Kanaya's face before kissing her again.*

 

Kanaya:*Kisses her back, the breath only slightly knocked out of her. She  
wraps her arms around the slightly shorter girl's neck*

 

Nepeta:*Nepeta pulls each arm one at a time out from the awkwardly formed tangle and relax's down near Kanaya's body before sticking her arms up the sides of Kanaya's shirt.*

 

Kanaya:*a purr comes from her throat, a sound she didn't even know she could  
make. she's a virgin, and this is all quite new to her*

 

Nepeta:'Oh wow she has a nicer purr than Karkitty did.' *Nepeta undoes Kanaya's bra before taking off both it and the entire shirt and tossing it to the side bringing one hand up to Kanaya's breast, they were a decent size bigger than her own.*

 

Kanaya:*Purrs, pressing herself against the wall an inch or so behind her,  
and Nepeta moves closer, touching her*

 

Nepeta:*Nepeta takes her hand off of Kanaya's chest and breaks the kiss for a moment so they can breath and using that hand reaches for Kanaya's long skirt preparing to remove it*

 

Kanaya:*Takes a few deep breaths before she helps Nepeta slide her skirt and  
panties off her hips. She's dripping jade down the inside of one of  
her thighs*

 

Nepeta: Well someone is clearly excited furr this! *Nepeta slides down to Kanaya's small nook and is about to enter it with one curious finger before she interrupted for a second by Kanaya.*

 

Kanaya:*Blushes, her body shaking in anticipation* N-nepeta, I've never  
d-done this before... Shouldn't we go to my r-room?

 

Nepeta: Hmm I guess you have a point either way I purrfurr a bed. * Nepeta stands up and offers Kanaya her hand. When she takes it she pulls Kanaya up and kisses her cheek before having her guide her the way.*

 

Kanaya:*blushes and leads Nepeta to her bedroom holding her legs tightly together, laying on the bed nervously  
and propping herself up in her elbows*

 

Nepeta: Hey Kanaya, do you happen to have anything in here to purrhaps help? If not that is just fine.

 

Kanaya:*blushes* Uh, yeah. Sure. *Leans over and opens the bottom drawer of  
her nightstand, pulling out a blue, cotton bag and handing it to  
Nepeta. Inside are several dildos.*

 

Nepeta: Well that's good. We will use this later *she says pulling out a small pink dildo and giving her a wink.) But for now I think its best we start with just one of these. *She says holding up her hand.* 

 

Kanaya: O-okay... *Blushes, spreading her legs to give Nepeta entrance.*

 

Nepeta: Okay. Now its time to celebrate! *Nepeta inserts one finger into Kanaya's extremely slick and tight nook.*

 

Kanaya:*Whimpers, her hips grinding against Nepeta's finger as her back arcs.*

 

Nepeta: Oh calm down darling. *Nepeta climbs up onto her and gently pushes her down, curling her finger as she does so.*

 

Kanaya:*Gasps, her body straining against Nepeta's weight. Her nook tightens  
around Nep's finger and she can feel the jade escaping and  
running down her pale grey skin as Nep moves.*

 

Nepeta:*Nepeta inserts a second finger and sits up, then using her other hand undoes her own pants.*

 

Kanaya:*groans, then helps Nepeta get her pants off. she hesitates before  
slipping a long finger inside of her, rubbing the sides gently*

 

Nepeta:*Nepeta groans a little bit and smirks at Kanaya.* Thank you, it is your wriggling day after all. *She reaches for the small dildo she had put aside and prepares to insert it into the small nook.* Are you sure you're ready?

 

Kanaya:*blushes, grinding her hips against Nepeta* Y-yes... Please...

 

Nepeta:*Nepeta inserts the small pink dildo into Kanaya's small nook and twists it a little and repeats this multiple times*

 

Kanaya:*Moans, her hips grinding up against Nepeta's hand and one of her  
hands digging into Nepeta's thigh, the other rubbing fervently  
inside her nook.*

 

Nepeta:*Nepeta groans as she feels Kanaya's hand attacking her own nook and suddenly tightens up as she moans loudly.*

 

Kanaya:*Groans as she feels the olive spill across her fingers and stomach.  
She bucks her hips and whimpers at the need for more from Nepeta*

 

Nepeta: Sorry! Don't worry though I will not stop and will help you. *She said through gritted teeth. Nepeta pushed the dildo all the way inside of Kanaya and dragged her pinky around Kanaya's nook as she twisted it once again.*

 

Kanaya:*Moans, her back arcing against Nepeta* Nep, a b-bigger one, p-please...

 

Nepeta:*Nepeta looks at her with a look of shock before smirking at her and then reaching over to the blue bag and pulling out one about 3 inches longer and discarding the other one to the side. She held it out in front of her and said,* is this good?

 

Kanaya:*Fidgeting at the sudden emptiness,* Y-yeah... Please, hurry...

 

Nepeta:*Nepeta quickly inserts the larger dildo into the somewhat larger now nook twisting it only wishing to please Kanaya as that was the reason she had really come here.* 

 

Kanaya:*Groans, throwing her head back in ecstasy. She grinds her hips  
against Nep's hand, pushing the dildo as deep as it will go. She  
whimpers at the mix of pain and pleasure flowing from the pit of her  
stomach.*

 

Nepeta: I'm glad to see you're happy! I'm impressed that you're taking it so deep, sorry I wasn't able to resist and end with you...

 

Kanaya: It's... Nnngh... Okay... *Grinds her hips against the dildo, starting  
a pace and hoping Nepeta with follow along*

 

Nepeta:*Nepeta sighs happy to see her enjoying this. Nepeta falls into pace with the grinding motion caused by the pure ecstasy.*

 

Kanaya:*Comes with a scream of Nepeta's name, and her jade fluids flow out of  
her, covering Nepeta's fingers. She's panting from exertion and  
pleasure.*

 

Nepeta:*Nepeta pulls out the dildo from Kanaya's nook and wraps her tongue around it cleaning it off making sure Kanaya sees it she. Nepeta then curls up next to her and purrs.* Happy brrrrthday Kanaya... *She closes her eyes and sucks off of her fingers what was left of Kanaya's jade juices.*

 

Kanaya:*Curls up on her side and kisses Nepeta's cheek* Thanks for giving me  
the best Birthday anyone could ask for...

 

Nepeta: Maybe we could do that again Kan... I love you. *She suddenly blurts out.* Can I stay here tonight?

 

Kanaya: Sure, I don't mind. *Kisses her cheek, wrapping an arm around her  
middle and whispering in her ear.* And I love you, too.


End file.
